A New World
by Tails Fanatic
Summary: Tails has been sucked into another dimension, and now must find a way to return home, before he is caught by the Evil Dr. Robotnik. Who in this new universe will be able to help him? Will he be on his own now, or find a way home before it is too late?
1. Unknown Transport

A New World

Chapter 1: Unknown Transport

It's a dark and rainy day in New Mobotropolis, as the inhabitants of the city are sitting around enjoying a well deserved day off from fighting Dr. Eggman. Eggman was currently backed in deep at his headquarters after his last two big machines he built to take down the dome shields to the city failed miserably. Eggman was going to be busy for quite awhile fixing things, before he makes another attempt at trying to destroy the city where his enemies live once again.

On this day, the Freedom Fighters are all staying indoors to work and relax on a day when it was well earned. Sonic was sleeping late at his home, while Sally was staying at the castle to catch up on some of the work she has to do with being one of the main leaders of the group of fighters that live in this city. She also had many diplomatic duties to be performing as well, this being the part she doesn't like working with at all.

Down below the city a little bit, in a lab, stood both Tails Prower and Rotor the Walrus working on fixing up their dimensional portal machines. A long while ago, the machines had shorted out and have been broken for awhile now. Nothing had seemed to be wrong with the portals originally, but one day, without them even being powered up, the main circuit board of the machine blew up. The two smart workers of the city had been working on these machines for a few days now trying to repair the devices. Today, they were finally finishing up with the last few parts of the circuit board and were installing them.

"Have you finished installing the final circuits Rotor?" asks Tails smiling as he watches Rotor leaving over a console that he had been working on for a few hours now. Tails just wanted to make sure everything was ready to go before he tests the machine out once again.

"Just finished installing the circuits now Tails. This was quite a job. You should be lucky I had a few days off to assist you in fixing up this portal. I'm still not sure why you wanted it fixed so fast, but it is fixed none the less." says Rotor shrugging as he closes up the hatch to the circuit board when he was finished.

"Good. If everything is ready, I'll test it quickly to make sure it is working. I'm not setting a destination, so we won't have to worry about someone jumping through. I just want to see if it works." says Tails as he starts pressing buttons on his control console on the other side of the room.

"Alright, test it then. It should be working now." says Rotor as he makes his way across the room to where Tails was standing behind the console. Both of them knew to maintain a respectful distance from the machine while it was firing up, just in case something did go wrong with it.

Tails presses a few more buttons and finally hits the power button to the machine. The portal immediately powers up, and a spiral of many colors soon appears in the middle of the large ring at the back of the room. Tails grins and can't help but look excited when the machine finally starts come to life and work.

"Finally, the machine is working again!" yells Tails in victory at his and Rotor's work. Tails could have done it himself, but he was thankful for the help. It got the job done, in easily half the time it would have taken him to fix it on his own.

"Glad I could help Tails. I just hope this version you had me help you build won't end up like the last model. That model was very dangerous to us all." says Rotor remembering what happened with the last portal. It had let people in from another universe, and those that came through, posed a great threat to the city and everyone inside its walls.

"Don't worry Rotor. This time, I installed a program that makes the portal unable to be accessed by outside parties from other universes. If someone wants to get through this portal and into the city, they will have to have the same exact program installed on their portal jumper. This should keep all unwanted people." says Tails grinning at his computer genius.

Rotor chuckles a little bit and nods to Tails when he hears the fox's new design and planned. He couldn't help but be very impressed with the young fox. "Brilliant idea Tails. That is a good design plan for sure, but um, how if one of us uses it, are we suppose to get back through it? If someone were to go to a universe without a portal or that program, they are now stuck there." says Rotor pointing that out right away.

"Don't worry about it. I figured that little flaw out long ago when I was designing this on my computer. I have these little devices here, that when stuck into a portal in another world, will allow access back through our portal. It let's authorized people through, and no one else." says Tails showing the little sticks that contain the code and program to gain access to the portal.

"Very good Tails. You have thought this through perfectly. I see no problems with this, and will give the reports to the council later on the new portal being up and functional, as well as its new security measure." says Rotor sounding very proud of Tails at this moment.

"Thank you Rotor. When you go up, could you report to Sonic that I'm done and to come down soon so we can hang out together?" asks Tails as he presses a few more buttons to shut the portal down for the moment.

"Sure thing Tails, I'll go tell him on my way back to the council hall. Aren't you done down here though?" asks Rotor as he turns to start to leave now.

"I will be shortly. I have a few things to work on to secure the portal, and I'll be up to meet Sonic outside." says Tails as he gives Rotor a few waves and turns to start pressing buttons once again on his console.

"Alright then, see you soon Tails." calls Rotor as he turns and starts up the stairs to head back to where he was needed more. Tails would be just fine down here on his own while he waited for Sonic. Tails did work like this all the time, so this was nothing new at all.

Tails just gives a sigh of happiness as he hears the door closed and he was on his own with his machines. Tails couldn't help but be very happy right now, after a job well done. Things have been going very well for him lately, and finishing this portal right on schedule was just the needed boost he wanted for today. It would keep him in great spirits when he and Sonic went out to do things today. What they would be doing while it was raining was another story all together.

The room was very quiet, other than the tapping of Tails' fingers against the keyboard of his console. Tails was just adding in the last of his program, so that the portal would work properly and all additional options within the computer were functional as well. This portal did have many side functions within its computer, but most were just keeping data on what was happening with it and where it was going to when on.

After five minutes down here alone, he does start to wonder where in the world Sonic could be at the moment. Knowing Sonic, if he wasn't running somewhere right away, he was most likely eating. Unless it's a dire emergency, Sonic's food usually took priority over everything else that was going on at the moment.

Tails simply gives a shrug as he starts to power down his machine so that he could go look for Sonic on his own. However, the moment he powers down and starts to turn all the lights off in the room, there was a rather big spark and then a blinding light that shoots out from his portal right at him.

Tails immediately covers his eyes and stands back defensively when this large light coats him. The room was way too bright to see out of at the moment, and whatever this was, it likely wasn't good. Tails just holds his ground, in case something bad was about to happen to him or around him.

A moment later, the light dies down, and the portal to his machine was actually open and swirling, but without its power supply even being turned on at all. Tails was definitely in shock at this as he starts to run towards his console to turn the machine off. Before Tails could sit down on his stool, a female voice soon is heard all around him.

"Young fox, you are desperately needed in a distant place, far far away from your own. There are groups of people that need you and many that will have their lives in your hands, if you come to help or not. You are one of the chosen few from a great prophecy that will help the Freedom Fighters in their journey for a free world. Please come through the portal while it is open, there is not much time, and great danger is approaching." says the female voice sounding like it was very close, yet no one was visible or even around him.

Tails immediately looked worried as he starts to run towards the door to escape from whatever was going on around him. He heard the lady that was speaking to him, but what she was saying made absolutely no sense and he really didn't want to find out what was going on around here. This looked too dangerous for him right now.

"Come, and help us all." says the female voice slowly starting to fade away as the console nearby him starts to spark and buzz. It sounded like it was about to explode and if Tails couldn't escape the room, he was going to be blown to bits. This machine had many things that would definitely make a large explosion, however, the door seemed to be jammed.

"No! Someone help! The door is stuck! HELP!" yells Tails as he starts to beat on the door to try and get out of the shop.

Tails got no response as he continues to try and get out of the shop. Wherever Sonic was right now, it definitely wasn't right here where he was needed. Tails continued to pound on the door, as black smoke starts to fill the room around him. His visibility was starting to be cut off, and he was starting to hack repeatedly from the thick smoke all around.

Tails could no longer see the door as smoke was slowly filling the room all around him. All Tails could see, besides smoking and sparking machines was the still open portal at the back of the room. It too was starting to flicker, looking like it may be getting ready to close. Tails really didn't have much choice. Sonic was nowhere to be found and if he stayed here, he was either going to choke to death or be blow up.

Tails tries the door handle once more before he kicks the door and turns and starts to sprint towards the portal at the other end of the room. Tails had one of his program sticks in his hand as he runs full speed right at the portal. Just as he is about to run into the portal, the main console behind him finally explodes. Tails didn't get a chance to jump, the shockwave of the explosion pushes him through the portal, just as it closes around him.

On the surface of the city, there was a bit of a rumble that did get the attention of the nearby citizens as well as Sonic, who was finally on his way to pick up Tails. The rain had died down to only a small sprinkle, so he was barely getting wet at all. The moment Sonic feels the rumble nearby and sees the black smoke, right in the direction he was going, his heart skipped a beat.

"TAILS!" he yells out immediately starts to make his way towards the underground lab stairs and stops right outside them. The stairwell that led down to the lab was completely covered in smoke. Sonic might be reckless, but he wasn't stupid enough to go running blindly into a large puff of black smoke. He would definitely either get lost in the smoke and fall, or choke to death. However, the smoke had also attracted the attention of many others around him, as well as Nicole who soon appears right next to him at the entrance.

"Sonic! Watch out. There has been an explosion in the portal lab. You need to stand clear while I divert some water down these stairs to put out the fire. I have already alerted Sally and emergency services right away." says Nicole as she starts to concentrate to bring some water from the city to this location.

"Nicole! Tails was supposed to be in there! You have to hurry and get him out of there, or I'm going in there on my own to get him out!" yells Sonic getting very impatient very fast. If his little brother was hurt down there, he was going to risk it and go down to save him no matter what the cost.

"Sonic! Do not even think of such a thing. You should know better than to do something so reckless!" yells Sally as she and many others start to rush towards the location of the smoke and explosion.

"Well sorry Sal, if Tails is in trouble, I have to rescue him." says Sonic immediately sounding mad that no one was going to let him rush down there to help the fox.

"I know Sonic, but rushing down there right now will only get you hurt as well, if Tails is still down there." says Sally looking over to Nicole as she can see some water starting to gather in a few pots that appear out of nowhere at Nicole's feet.

"After I throw these down the stairs, this should put out the fire that is likely at the bottom. Afterwards, cover your mouth and kick the door open at the bottom. If the smoke can ventilate, that should make it ok to do down further." instructs Nicole as the buckets soon get tipped over and start to push a large gush of water down the stairs towards the door and small fire that was going on against the wooden door at the bottom.

Sonic barely waited a few seconds after the water rushes down the stairs as he runs right into the giant puff of smoke. He couldn't object to at least getting the door open at the bottom, since that would get the smoke out of his way to keep searching. Sonic could see slightly, since the door was still closed at the bottom, but the moment he gets down there and kicks the now black door open, a large gush of smoke and flames come shooting right at him, in a back draft.

Sonic was at least fast enough to sprint back up the stairs as a lot of black smoke comes shooting out of the room, but it also did accelerate the small fire that was going on down in the lab. Sonic immediately hits the ground next to the stairs when he emerges from the large puff of smoke and starts to cough really hard from the amount of smoke he just inhaled to do that.

Sally immediately runs over to Sonic to try and keep him calm as she looks up and sees some older Mobians with masks and buckets start to rush down the stairs now to fight the fire. These were the professionals, and the ones that would put out the fire and make it safe for others to go down there as well.

"That was still very stupid of you to do that Sonic, but it likely is going to save the firefighters a lot of work with that door being open." says Sally as she pats Sonic on the back a few times as he stays there on his knees coughing for the moment. Black smoke could really do that to you when you breath even a little of it into your system.

"I don't care. I just want to know if Tails is ok down there. He is likely hurt down there." says Sonic holding back coughs just long enough to get that out to Sally.

Sally continues to pat Sonic on the back to try and help him out as his parents as well as Doctor Quack come running as well now to get to the scene. Nothing had really been going on at the moment in the hospital, so the doctor had been able to come without leaving anyone that was seriously hurt in the hospital. This was more important anyway.

"Is everyone ok!" yells out Quack as he makes his way over to the large crowd that was already starting to gather around the area of the explosion. It wasn't every day that something like this just happened out of nowhere, especially in an area where most of them are not allowed to go into at all.

"According to Sonic, Tails was down in that lab when it exploded. We don't know if he is ok or not. Sonic here has inhaled a little smoke while helping Nicole out in getting the smoke to vent out of the room." says Sally right away as she looks down at the still coughing Sonic.

"That's horrible! Sonic, you need some water right away and need to just lie on your back for a little bit to let the smoke settle and flush out of your circulatory system. Just don't get up and run around until you stop coughing." says Quack to Sonic, but at the same time to Sally or someone else to get Sonic some water. Quack may as well deal with Sonic, since Tails wasn't around to be treated or at least looked at yet.

During this time, while Sonic was being looked after, the smoke coming from down in the little workshop lab was finally starting to get very thin as the fighters were coming back out, their fur completely black and their buckets empty of water. One of them does eventually take his mask off to them all, showing he was a middle age yellow rabbit.

"There was a small fire down there, but it's out now. We didn't wait around to search to see if anyone was down there though. It was too hard to see, and if someone was down there, they weren't right around the doorway, where the fire was located." says the male rabbit.

"Someone needs to go look for Tails." says Sonic, who was lying on his back on the ground with an oxygen mask on himself at the moment. Even that short amount of exposure had been enough to make him slightly dizzy and cough like that; however, it wasn't long enough to knock him out cold or anything.

"I agree someone should go down and look for my son now." says Amadeus, Tails' father, who had finally arrived on scene only a few moments ago. He had been in the middle of a meeting with someone and had gotten here a little late. The moment he was done with the meeting was when he heard what had happened and who may have been near it when it went off.

"Mr. Prower. Don't worry, if Tails is still down there, we will find him. The smoke is finally starting to dissipate and we should be able to go down in just a moment." says Sally, who was still kneeling down next to Sonic at the moment to make sure he was ok while being treated for the smoke.

"I'm going with the crew, and I'm going down now. Whoever else is coming, will follow me." says Amadeus as he turns and immediately starts to dart to the stairs to head down them to go find his son.

No one really had a chance to tell Amadeus no, but who could really blame him for rushing down so quickly. This was his son he was going to go look for after all. Amadeus was leading the pack of people going down there, most of them rescue crew, and Doctor Quack as well was heading down. If anyone else was hurt from smoke and such, he would defiantly be needed. At the very end of the crew, Rotor was on his way back down to the lab with the rest of them. He could tell them what things were and the most likely places Tails might be down there as well.

The moment the small crew gets to the bottom, they begin to look around the room. The lab, that only moments ago, was a very clean room full of perfectly new machines, now was completely different. A few of the machines were burned and had melted a little bit from all the heat, others were just completely coated in black soot from the back smoke that had been down here before. The portal ring machine was lying on its side at the back of the room, but it still looked to be intact.

After a few minutes of looking around the room, scanning every inch and moving rubble all around to see if Tails was under anything or buried in soot, the crew all come back to the middle of the room empty handed.

"No signs of him?" asks Amadeus as he looks to the others that were around him. He knew someone had to have something to say, but no one had panicked and told him a body was down here somewhere to be found.

"No sir. It doesn't appear Tails is down here at all." says Dr. Quack as he shrugs and looks a little nervous as he looks the older general in the face.

"Then keep looking. If Rotor says he was down here, then he must be down here. Even if something bad happened, there has to be traces of something happening." he says sounding just as serious as ever. He was a father that wasn't about to just drop everything and give up the search for his son.

"Sir, if Tails isn't in here, and he isn't up there on the surface, he must have used the portal to escape before the place exploded." says Rotor pointing that out right away. If this really was the case, it would explain right away, why no one was finding a body down here.

"Then open this portal and let him back in right now!" commands the fox as he points towards the ring that was lying on the floor. He figured that was the portal Rotor was speaking of, and that would be where his son was at the moment.

"It's not that simple sir. If Tails did use the portal, we would have to find out where he went. It will take some time, but Tails likely has a black box somewhere within the wreckage of this machine right here. It should have video and portal records that we can analyze to find out where he is and bring him back. It's really the only explanation of how we can find out what has happened." says Rotor honestly as he kneels down in front of the charred control panel Tails had been working at when he left before.

"Then get to work. I will go up and report what has happened, and that there are no casualties down here." says Amadeus as he turns to head back up the stairs with the rest of them.

Rotor watches as the others turn and start to leave and can only give a bit of a sigh once they leave. He really didn't understand this, because everything had seemed normal before he left. Nothing looked wrong, and all the readings and tests had come up crystal clear. Something had happened down here other than this machine shorting out to make it explode like that. Nothing had been wrong with these machines before he left. Both Rotor and Tails had double checked everything to make sure nothing could go wrong while they weren't there. Something else was up down here.

Rotor didn't know it, but something big was going on now. However, none of them would be a part of it. They were going to be left totally in the dark, as Tails makes his way through the portal to the other side, to a whole new world. A new world full of mystery, wonder and likely new kinds of danger was in store for Tails. Wherever he ends up, it was definitely something he was never going to forget for the rest of his life.

To Be Continued….


	2. Arrivial and Disaster

A New World

Chapter 2: Arrival and Disaster

Tails immediately grunts as he finally begins to regain consciousness after he jumped through the portal. The fox had not been able to see where he was going to land, until he landed. He didn't get a chance to react, before he was thrust forward into a pile of metal scrap and knocked out cold right away.

The moment Tails wake up, he immediately rubs the giant bump on his head and begins to look around himself to see where he was. Tails was sitting in a giant pile of scrap metal in what appeared to be a dirty alley of some big city. Wherever he was right now, it didn't look all that pleasant of a place to be right now.

Tails grunts and pulls himself out of the scrap pile and gets right to his feet. Tails was immediately woozy as he starts to walk towards the end of the alley. If he couldn't tell where he was right now, there would be no way of assessing the situation and getting out of here. Tails wasn't a little kid anymore. He could handle himself in a strange environment.

The fox immediately gets to the end of the alley and is able to survey where he was. All he sees right now were other metal buildings and dirty streets; however, no people were around at all. Tails figured, he must just be in an abandoned part of the city, where no one was around. Right now, Tails had to see if he could find some other life forms, so that he could figure out where, or when he may be.

There were strange sounds coming from all around Tails as he makes his way towards the end of the street he was on right now. Up ahead, he could see a much larger road that looked like it may be a major street of this city. As he approached, he did notice a vehicle go by from time to time, but these were spaced out very far apart.

When Tails made it to the street, he seemed to be out of luck once again. There were no vehicles or people around here at all either. "What the heck is this? Where is everybody." says Tails starting to look rather annoyed when he couldn't find anyone actively running around in these streets. Either he was just not in a good part of this city, or there really wasn't anyone to be spoken of around here. He knew he had see something pass by him on this street not long ago, but whatever it was, it didn't seem to be here anymore.

Tails was eventually starting to get a bit ticked off now at not being able to find anyone and knew he had to try something different. If he couldn't tell where he was from the ground, he would just have to try looking around from the top of one of the buildings that were around him. The fox does just that and immediately spins his tails and starts to make his way to the top of the tall building that was in front of him.

It wasn't but a few seconds before Tails lands on the solid roof of the building and was able to take a look around his surroundings. Tails immediately scans this city and does look a bit disappointed with what he was seeing. There was smoke coming from various parts of the city, and also it looked very trashy in many areas as well. Tails does notice that some areas looked to be in very fine shape, but others were in very poor shape.

Tails was just about to finish his scan of the city, and go look for someone, when he saw something that immediately struck fear deep down to his heart. He couldn't believe what he saw sitting right in the middle of this city. It was a sight he had never hoped he would have to see ever again in his life. What he saw, was a large egg shaped building, with many ships coming to and from it, with several lights, lighting it up and shining around the ground in front of it.

"No… No this can't be. Not this again. I must have been sent to a world where he is still in power. If this is just like home, this must be Robotropolis. If that's the case, I need to get out of here now!" says Tails starting to back up from where he was standing.

Tails was starting to turn to leave when he saw the large Egg-shaped dome in the city, before he bumped into something metal. Tails immediately starts to stumble back and begins to shake his head and look up at what ran into. When he looks up, he sees something else that he was hoping to never run into again. He was pretty much face to face with a metal robot, but a much bigger and meaner looking one than the ones he used to see. It was a SwatBot.

"Halt citizen. You are out past curfew and have no I.D.'s. You are under arrest!" says the bot as he raises his arm gun and points it right at Tails.

Tails couldn't help but shake now as childhood fears were starting to return to him of what happened to him when he was younger. He had never wanted to go through something like this again, and right now, he was face to face with a Swatbot. If Tails tried to run now, he would just be blasted out of the sky. The fox really had no choice but to raise his arms up into the sky to surrender.

When Tails does surrender, the Swatbot immediately walks over and simply picks up Tails into his metal hand rather easily. Tails grunts and does start to kick against the machine as it grabs onto him very tightly when the claws wrap around his midsection. Just as Tails was starting to struggle, the Swatbot's leg jet's kick on and he begins to take off with the fox in tow.

Tails knew if he stayed where he was right now, he was going to be taken right to the tower in the center of the city. If things held true to how it used to be at home, he would hate to see what was in store for him if he made it all the way there. Now that Tails was caught and able to think his way through, he now had a little time before he would arrive.

The fox starts to immediately scan the robot, right away the arm where he was grabbed and does see a little control panel on his arm. Tails does notice that the robot also seemed to be focused more on his destination then him as well. This was just the opportunity Tails needed. Tails reaches forward with his still free hand and manages to pry open the control panel as they continue to fly towards the command center.

Tails immediately reaches inside the control panel a rips a few wires out of the robot's arm. The moment these wires were torn, the arm's grip releases and Tails begins to fall towards the ground. Tails wasn't panicked at all he falls, knowing that at any time he could begin flying. He wasn't going to smash into the ground like a pancake, like others might from falling from this height.

During Tails' fall, the robot that was holding him, does immediately notice Tails starting to fall and turns to try and catch up with him so that he could take back his capture. Tails knew that if he didn't do something, he would be caught yet again, and this time, he might not be so lucky. He finally begins to spin his tails just at the last moment and begins to dart his way down another alley, with the Swatbot hot on his trail. As Tails rounds a corner, still flying, he sees a beam go flying right past him and into the wall behind him.

"Youch! That could have been bad. Just think clearly Tails. You haven't shaken him yet." says Tails as he starts to head down another street.

Tails saw one and then two beams go flying right by him, just barely missing him as he cuts another corner trying to outrun the still tailing him Swatbot. If he didn't lose this guy soon, others could show up. One bot was bad enough without a weapon, trying to outrun more than one would be suicide. Tails might be more grownup now, but he wasn't stupid.

Tails flies around one corner and then another, just barely dodging up and down between beams, as he continues to try and not be hit by one of the lasers. It wasn't until Tails turned another corner that he skids to a stop. He has run right into another Swatbot patrol, this one having three other bots that immediately aim up at him.

"Halt Citizen. You are under arrest!" says the Swatbots as they all take aim at the fox ahead of them.

Tails lands right in front of these bots, stopping right in his tracks. The bot that had been following, lands right behind him and points his laser arm right at him as well. Tails grumbles now and reraises his hands like before. He hated this defenseless feeling that was coming over him, but until he had a weapon, he wasn't going to be able to take on Swatbots, especially not more than one.

Tails looks ahead of him and behind him right now as he sees the bots starting to approach him. There were no alleys, and nothing that could be used as a weapon around him. This wasn't looking good for him at all. Tails had nothing to help him out, and it was likely that he wasn't going to be getting help either. He hadn't seen any other Mobian's around him, and the chances of one being around that would be willing to help him out was really slim.

As the robots were about to grab Tails, one of the robots immediately explodes as a laser runs right through his back. Tails does manage to shield himself from the parts that do go flying in his direction, before he looks up to see what happened. The Three other Swatbots all look up immediately as well to see what was attacking them. At the end of the alley were two male rat boys holding handheld laser guns.

"Run! We will hold them off!" yells one of the rat boys as he and what looked to most likely be his brother start to fire their guns at the bots once again. Tails didn't have to be told twice, as he immediately takes a defensive position and starts to run from the bots, in the direction of where the two that were shooting at him firing from.

Tails does eek a bit, just barely being missed from being hit by more laser fire from the bots as he takes off running. This wasn't exactly his idea of a rescue plan, but it was better than nothing. Tails does hear as another Swatbot gets blasted to smithereens, before he turns the corner running. The two boys fire a few more shots before they turn as well and start to follow after the fox ahead of them both.

"Up ahead is a building with an open door. When you turn the next corner, turn left immediately and enter the building. We will lose them there." says the older looking of the two boys as they were catching up to Tails now.

Tails didn't even think twice, as he turns the corner and darts into the open door that he was just told about. If these two were helping him escape from Swatbots, and had weapons to fight them, they had to be friendly. Tails watches as the two of them quickly shut the door before the Swatbots turn the corner to catch them doing so. Tails could hear when they did past the door. The clanking of their metal feet against the ground was not something that was hard to hear at all.

Tails sighs and finally leans against the wall to allow himself to slide down to the floor when he realizes he was safe for the time being. This wasn't exactly how he was planning for his day to go. He was hoping for a relaxing day of playing and hanging out with Sonic, not running from Swatbots that want to capture him.

"You ok kid?" asks the older rat boy now that they were safe.

The one that was speaking to Tails was brown and looked to be about eighteen. He looked pretty close to Sonic's age back home, so it was rather easy for Tails to tell the difference. The other boy looked only a little smaller than the one that was talking to him now. He was likely the younger brother, of only a year or so to the other rat boy.

"Yes, I'm ok. I'm just glad you guys came along when you did to help me escape. I ran across those guys when I was checking out my surroundings, and before I knew it, I was being hunted down by those things." says Tails shivering a bit even thinking about it.

"Hey, don't worry about it kid. We were doing what we were supposed to do anyway. My name is Larry, and this is my little brother Gary. We are freedom fighters in this area on patrol, and we just happened to turn the corner and see you getting chased and cornered." says the older rat Larry.

"Well thank goodness there are freedom fighters here as well. I didn't if any may be around in this city of horrors." says Tails still looking very relieved that he was in here talking to two and not out there with the Swatbots.

"Believe me, you aren't the only one that may think that, but we are everywhere. You must be new to the city if you don't know that." says Larry right away.

"Well um, yeah I am new to the city. I had wandered in, looking for some friends of mine, when I started to get chased while looking for them." says Tails making up an excuse for why he was here, instead of the just appeared out of nowhere bit.

"Well, if they are here in the city, unless they were found by others like us, I'm afraid they have been captured. If they knew nothing of how Robotropolis works like you don't seem to know, then they are likely gone by now." says Larry not trying to make Tails be down, but just wanted to speak the truth to him.

"Oh… I see. I guess it wasn't a good idea for me to wander in here looking for them then. It likely wasn't a smart move to come here anyway." says Tails trying to now make it look like he was just some innocent kid that got lost.

"Don't worry kid. We will be sure to lead you back to headquarters, and we will see what will happen to you have that. It would be better if we take you back to our underground headquarters. It is on the other side of the city, but we can take a shortcut from here, by taking back alleys and tunnels under and through buildings." says Larry now trying to cheer Tails up, so that he wouldn't be so down.

"Oh well that's good. I'd like to go there for sure. Maybe they could help me out in finding my friends or someone else as well." says Tails nodding right away.

Tails might be putting on an act for these guys, but he knew what he was doing. If he just played this innocent act for awhile longer, he would be led back to these freedom fighter's headquarters, where he could talk to someone that would likely believe his story. They might also have the means of him making another portal generator and getting home. If it meant that, he would play this innocent fox story for as long as needed.

"Alright, but we should stay here for a little while. We need to lie low until the Swatbot patrols ease up. After being detected like that, they are likely to be coming in greater numbers just to find us. The bots have to sent for reinforcements after two of them were destroyed, and known freedom fighters are in the area." says Larry as he then quietly peeks over to a nearby window to check to see if any Swatbots are around.

"Makes sense to me. So I guess we are stuck here in the mean time?" asks Tails casually as he sits there on the ground, actually getting a chance to relax after being chased by all those Swatbots.

"For the time being, yes we are stuck here. It isn't all that bad though." says Larry shrugging as he steps away from the windows now and just stands against a wall now to relax as well.

"Yes, it could be much worse. I could have been taken by those stupid bots." says Tails hating to admit that he had almost been caught once again by a Swatbot.

"Yes, that is the ultimate worst position to be in kid. I still don't see why you and these friends of yours would be out here without anyone watching you. Unless you have the money to save yourself, the chances of you not suffering the ultimate fate, is very slim." says Larry, with Gary nodding in agreement.

Tails did immediately find that last sentence slightly odd somewhat, but he just lets it pass for now. It wasn't really that important at all. Tails had more important things on his mind right now. The fox just keeps his hands held tightly onto his data stick as he sits there. Tails was just glad that it hadn't gotten damaged in the little skirmish he had just gone through. If he lost that, the chances of repairing or making a duplicate, would be next to impossible, without the portal devices codes.

Being back in Robotropolis during a Robotnik occupation of the city, was something Tails had hoped he had to ever go through again. Ever since Nicole made the city for them, he had been getting used to living in a normal, peaceful city once again, instead of hidden all the time. Tails was a fox that wanted to get out and see the world, yet he has always had to deal with Robotnik or someone else that wants to cause the world harm. It wasn't how he planned to be spending his life at all.

At the moment, Tails was deep in thought as the three of them were waiting for the area to clear up for them to move. Tails could tell the Swatbots were on alert outside the building. There was clanking and movement by windows from time to time, as the Swatbots were starting to do a sweep of the area. There also seemed to be many more of them as well, from the sounds of it.

Tails does eventually get back up to his feet and begins to scan the area to see what kind of building they had wandered into. It was rather hard to tell, since the building has looked to have been abandoned for a very long time. This floor was just a shell of its former self.

"So, um, where are we anyway? I've sorta gotten it through my head that we are in Robotropolis, if I am right, but where are we hiding out at right now?" asks Tails to the two rat boys to get the conversation going once again.

"This is an old hotel that was very nice back in the day I heard. I wasn't around to see it before it looked like this, but right now, this is more of a freedom fighter rest stop or hideout. If we are being trailed, hiding in here, is usually a safe place." says Larry as he sits there against the wall near the door.

"It is sad to hear that it was once so nice. I hate seeing buildings in this condition. It never gets easy at all to see this kind of destruction does it?" asks Tails figuring he just may as well continue a conversation in the mean time as they wait.

"I know what you mean kid, but it does seem strange that you would know something like that. You don't look like a Freedom Fighter or someone from the local resistance around here, yet you seem to know about what is going on around here." says Larry already finding that slightly odd in his mind.

"I might not be a member around here, but I've been around and see and heard about Freedom Fighters whenever they were around. I'm not totally in the dark of what may be going on now. I might be lost on my location and such, but I understand what should be going on now." says Tails sorta telling the truth in a way.

"Ah, well no wonder then. Well, once we get you back to the resistance safe house, we will try and find out where you are from, so that we can get you home." says Larry sounding happy to help this kid out if possible.

"Good, because I don't need to spend any more time in this city if at all possible." says Tails smiling as he gladly starts to walk back towards the door where the others were sitting at the moment.

"I don't blame you. Anyone that doesn't have to spend time in this city really shouldn't have to do so. This isn't the most livable place for kids like yourself." says Larry not thinking twice about what he was saying, since to him, Tails was just some kid off the streets.

"Um, yeah, not livable for a kid like Me." says Tails just trying to shake these comments off now.

Tails was starting to get a big sick of being referred to as a kid now, but he really can't blame or hold it against any of these people. They wouldn't know he is considered an adult where he is from, so this was pretty much normal for those that didn't know him at all. Tails was just hoping that they could get going soon. Hiding out, was something he was sick of, after years of hiding inside a forest from the very same tyrant that was running around in this world as well.

Tails gives a bit of a yawn as he does notice that Larry and Gary finally starting to head towards the door, only giving a few glances around before giving a wave over towards Tails to get him to come over to them. They were finally ready to go, but they did know it was still risky going out there, with the bots likely still looking for them.

"Alright, both of you stay close to me. The escape route isn't that far off from where we are now, but we still need to keep a close eye out for Swatbots. If any of them see us, just run for it. As long as can prevent them from seeing our escape route, we will be fine." says Larry right away.

Both Gary and Tails do both give a nod to Larry to show that they were ready to follow him wherever he was going now. Tails was likely going to be in back, seeing as he was going to have to follow along in an unknown territory, and he didn't want to slow Gary down, if he was in back trying to watch out for him. Tails knew this was it though. Tails would at least be able to get to a safer place, than some old run down building in the middle of a trashy city.

Larry finally gives a little silent wave and pushes the door open and walks outside. However, the moment he steps outside, he crashes right into something hard and metal. The others, that were following right behind him, all slam right into the backs of each other and all three of them fall flat onto their buts on the ground, hard.

Tails and the others all grunt as they fall onto their backs when this happens. Tails is the first to look up and see what it was that they hit. He and the others all go wide eyed when they see three Swatbots all standing right there by the door with their blasters pointed at the three Mobians on the ground. There was no way they were going to be able to all roll away from this, without someone getting hit. They were cornered with nowhere to run.

The three of them all raise their hands immediately, but before they can even move, they realize they aren't alone with the Swatbots. Someone else was out there with the bots and starts to come up in front of them. It was a tall wolf Mobian wearing a long cape in the back, with a large grin on his face.

"Well, look at what we have here. It looks like three little rats that thought they were going to pull a fast one on us. Thank goodness, we have something known as heat scanners to catch you rats when you hide in places like this." he says grinning to them all.

Larry and Gary do immediately look angry when they see who this is, and also start to try and get to their feet. Before they can get to them though, two shots ring out and they go flying backwards into a wall, knocking them both out cold in a heartbeat. Tails couldn't believe what he just saw as well. These Swatbots meant business. They weren't afraid to fire and ask questions later on why they had just fired on these Mobians like this.

"Pitiful little Freedom Fighters, and you, you better not make the same mistake as them. You will be coming with me kid. I'm sure there is someone that will have great interest in meeting with you, and your little friends. Now, cuff them all and let's move out." says the wolf Mobian as he turns laughing as the bots start to walk into the room now.

Tails does start to try and crawl backwards, but the moment he gets a shot fired right near his arms, he immediately stops. Tails was scared. The fox hated showing fear anymore, but what could he do now. Sonic wasn't here to help him, and if he moved from where he was now, he would be shot. What was going to happen to him now? Tails had no idea, but as he feels himself thrust to his feet and cuffs begin to be placed onto his back, he can't help but wonder.

Tails just stands there and watches as Larry and Gary are picked up and cuffed as well. Once they were cuffed, they were simply carried out of the building, as Tails was being pushed towards a small transport ship up ahead. Tails listens and does allow himself to be led towards the vessel. Tails didn't need anyone to tell him where it was going. He knew where it was going, and it was a place, he was dreading seeing in this world, just like how he used to dread it back in his world when he was younger. He was about to go through all that fear, once again.

To Be continued…..


	3. Evil Intentions

A New World

Chapter 3: Evil Intentions

It's very early in the morning, as a large man is walking angry down metal hallways towards his main command chamber. Up ahead, as some doors open, Dr. Robotnik was entering his main corridor, not looking happy at being brought back here, just moments before he was about to call it a night. Up ahead, he could see several Swatbots and one of his hired bounty hunters, Sleet standing near his main computer waiting for him. Sleet looked rather proud of himself right now, but Robotnik didn't look pleased at all, if he ever was pleased.

"Now Sleet, this had better be good to make me come all the way back down here, when I was just getting ready to get my EVIL SLEEP!" he says immediately raising his voice in an angry tone at the wolf that was standing before him.

"O…O..Of course your evilness, it is good new sir, very good news. It is new so good, that it will make it very worth your time to come down here to see it sir. It is very good." he says putting it on real thick to his boss.

"Well then, GET ON IT WITH THEN! I don't have all night. I need my rest to think of more plots to crush the resistance!" he yells once again showing how impatient he was right now with anyone around him, which was pretty normal anyway.

"OH! Yes sir, well, we captured some freedom fighters, and figured you would want to be here to see our good work." says Sleet looking very nervous still at Robotnik's demeanor right now, since he was obviously in a very bad mood at the moment.

The moment Robotnik hears this, it was obviously a good thing for him to hear right now. The evil genius immediately grins and turns to take a seat in his command chair to calm himself down for the moment. He lets out a small chuckle before he waves his hand to sleet now.

"Good, that's the kind of new I like to hear from you Sleet. Now, where are the prisoners." he asks right away wanting to know where the captured freedom fighters were now.

"Bringing them in now sir. Bring in the prisoners!" yells out Sleet to some of the Swatbots that were standing guard at the nearby doors to the command chamber.

As Sleet says this, the doors to the chamber fly open and two Swatbots come walking into the room, carrying two struggling rat boys in their arms. The boys were struggling pretty hard and kicking at the metal of the bots that were carrying them. They do stop for a moment though when they get a glance of Sleet once again, but even more so when they see Robotnik sitting up ahead as well.

"Ah, good, bring them here." says Robotnik motioning for his Swatbots to bring the two captured freedom fighters over to him, so that he may have a look at them and a quick talk before he does anything else.

The Swatbots do walk right over to Robotnik and lock their legs in place as they continue to hold the two rat boys face to face with the evil dictator. No Mobian ever wanted to be in this position, but many wished to be this close to the doctor, seeing as most wanted to kick his butt for all he has done. These two, were in no such position to do so though.

"Now you freedom fighters, you have one chance and one chance only to save yourselves, before you suffer, how would you say it, a most fitting fate for ones such as yourself. I want you to tell me any and all information you have on the resistance right now, or you are gone." he says chuckling lightly, since to him, what he does to Mobians, he thought they deserved.

Both Larry and Gary do freeze up immediately when they heard this demand. They knew what he wanted, but being a trained freedom fighter, they knew not to give it to him. They would suffer greatly for it, but it was what they were had to do to save the rest of their planet.

"Never Robotnik. You will never get any information out of us, and you should know that the Resistance is not far from taking you down. You are suffering greatly and you will be dethroned sooner or later!" yells Larry struggling a little bit in the Swatbots grasp to show how furious he was right now.

"What my brother said is right. We would never tell you about the Resistance ever Robotnik! You will never get it out of us!" yells Gary speaking up as well, despite his usual quiet demeanor he has about him.

"Mmmm, very well then you two. That is your choice. Sleet, ready the robotisizer. I think these two have earned a trip to it." says Robotnik chuckling a bit as he gets ready to send two more Mobians to his horrible machine.

The Swatbots immediately turn and start to walk over towards a large hole area in the floor up ahead with several machines around it. The two Mobians immediately start to struggle and kick once again when they hear where they were about to be seat. It was what they were dreading the most about being brought here. It was what any Mobian dreaded about this place the most of all.

The bots reach up and grab Gary first of all and start to take him towards the machine up ahead. Sleet was nearby starting to press buttons like he was instructed, getting the machine ready for the process about to be done now. Larry definitely didn't want to watch his little brother be robotisized, but what choice did he have. He was being held in this direction and made to watch it happen.

"Wait! Stop! Come on, can't we work something out! We don't have to do this!" yells Gary as he continues to kick and fuss as he was being taken over towards the machine ahead of him.

Robotnik simply chuckles a bit before giving a not to Sleet, who gives a wave over to the Swatbot holding Gary. The robot throws Gary onto the floor in the middle of the machine, as Sleet hits the large button on the console. When this button is pushed, a metal wall starts to come up around him, before he can get back to his feet. It soon hits the ceiling above him, trapping the rat boy inside as a humming sound and lights start to shine from the machine.

Larry holds still for this moment when he watches his brother get enclosed in the machine, with him unable to protect him from it at all. His demeanor immediately turns to one of defeat as he watches the machine humming and shooting lights around as it works, this only making Robotnik more pleased when he sees the despair on the other Mobians' face. The more pain he brings, the happier he became.

It only took about fifteen seconds before the machine stops humming and the metal starts to slowly come back down. Larry didn't want to watch, but he does watch as the metal tube flows back into the floor and standing there was his brother once again, only this time, most of his body was replaced with metal parts. There were still a few parts that looked furry on him, but it was obvious by the look on the rat boys face, he was under Robotnik's control now.

"Ahhh, nothing like robotisizing Mobians before bed time. It brings such joy to my metal heart to see it done, and yet, we aren't done are we Sleet?" says Robotnik grinning as he eyes return back to Larry, as the Gary robot starts to step out of the machine and begins to walk towards the freshly robotisized robot chambers.

"No sir your evilness, we still have another one to go, alright guards, get him ready. The machine is about ready for round two." says Sleet as he begins pressing buttons to reprep the machine to run again for the other Mobian right away.

"Robotnik! You will never defeat us. You may take me down, but the Resistance is coming for you! It's coming for you!" yells out Larry as he is being taken over to the robotisizer as he yells these things towards the evil being.

"Oh I'm so scared. A bunch of silly rebels are going to take down me and my large empire. I don't think so. Sleet, hurry up and get this machine running and shut him up. He is ruining the mood." says Robotnik pointing right at the angry Larry.

"Yes your greatness. Activating robotisizer mechanism now." says Sleet as he begins to finish prep and starts to press the button now.

The Swatbot throws Larry in, right as he was about to make another kick at him, and then just watches as Larry tries to get up like his brother, only to immediately get trapped behind the rising metal tube. Larry starts to pound onto the machine as it is going up, but the moment it hits the top and the machine comes online, the pounding stops right away, and screams begin. Robotnik gives what looks to be a rather happy sigh as he hears the scream of the Mobian in pain during the process, but he does soon get back to his serious nature as he waits for it to finish.

Just as fast as the robotisizer is activated, it soon hums to a stop and the tube starts its way back down. Robotnik grins as he waits and watches as it hit the floor once again, leaving the second rat boy standing there, mostly robotnik now and begins to walk out of the machine like all others should do.

"Ahh, such loyalty it brings these creatures when they are my mindless slaves now. It is just so pleasant to watch their lives be ruined right in front of me." he says in a mock happiness, that only makes him grin even more at the pleasure he got from watching others suffer at his hand.

The metal Larry, soon makes his way out of the room and heads in the direction his brother went and eventually disappears down the hall, with heavy metal footsteps following him, as a few of the Swatbots escort him down the hall as well. Now, it was pretty much Sleet and Robotnik, as Sleet was putting the robotisizer back into dormant mode for the time being.

"Now, after such a lovely scene before bed, I think it is time I get my rest, so that I can get my next scheme I have plan in action tomorrow. Sleet, see yourself out." says Robotnik as he begins to get himself back to his feet so that he could leave.

"Wait sir, there is more that I need to show you. We found more than just those two at the scene." says Sleet stopping Robotnik from leaving so quickly like he wanted to now.

Robotnik obviously wasn't too happy about being stopped as he turned back around to face Sleet. The scowl on his face was very evident that he didn't really want to stick around yet again, when he thought that was it. Sleet just gives a nervous gulp as he gives a nod to Robotnik that he did have more to say now.

"More? I thought that was it. There is MORE!" yells Robotnik slamming his fist down onto the edge of his large seat that he was currently standing next to now.

"Yyyyyes sir. There is more, you see, we found…" says Sleet trying to get out what he had found before the doors open up and in comes walking a large orange creature, who starts to storm in rather quickly.

"OH! There you are Sleet. When you didn't show back up as you said, I got worried, and a little loney." says the big orange canine that just walked into the chamber.

"Dingo, what are you doing here? I said to stay in the chambers because I had some important business to take care of without you." says Sleet obviously getting really annoyed that this was happening right now.

"Well yeah, but I got lonely in there, and was wondering what the fox in the hall in the arms of the Swatbot was about. It was just standing out there, and it looked really strange. Is it a prisoner?" asks Dingo curiously to Sleet.

"Dingo, of course HE IS A PRISONER! Why do you think he would be out in the hall if he wasn't a prisoner!" questions Sleet very angry now at the idiotness of his bounty hunting partner at the moment.

"I dunno. He was just lying there now moving, so I just thought he might be taking a nap or something." says Dingo shrugging as he saysthis.

"He is not taking a nap. He is stunned you idiot. How else do you think I was going to get him here." says Sleet.

"ENOUGH! Get on with it Sleet or you will be the next one in the Robotisizer tonight!" yells Robotnik slamming his fist down once again to show he was getting very impatient with this little show that was happening in front of him.

"Yes sir. Sorry for the interruption. Well, what I was trying to say, before I was interrupted by Dingo here, is that we found another Mobian with the two freedom fighters that were just dealt with." says Sleet trying to get his new out now that he had Robotnik's attention.

"Yes and what is so special about this one that he wasn't just robotisized like the rest of the little creatures that were captured just then?" asks the doctor wanting to know that right away, because if it wasn't good, he was about to get very angry once again.

"Well sir, maybe you should just see for yourself and you may see why this one is different." says Sleet pressing a button nearby and makes the doors to the chamber open once again.

As soon as he does this, another Swatbot enters the room, carrying an unconscious Tails in his arms and right over to Robotnik and the rest of them. Robotnik had been looking impatient until now, but the moment he sees the out cold fox in one of his robot's arms, he does go very wide eyed at what he saw. He could definitely work with this.

"It's a child." he says grinning immediately when he notices how young the fox in front of him looked at his first glances.

"Yes sir. The way it looked, he didn't appear to be a freedom fighter like the other two. He looked to have been being led around by the other two, so, I thought it best to let you see him first." says Sleet grinning as he says this.

"Yes, and a good thing you did. I can really see why this one would be different. This is a young one Sleet. He might be the key to finding something bigger. He will be much more useful to me in other ways than simply a mindless robot. I can use him to find something I've been looking for now for awhile." says robotnik grinning as he says this.

"You mean, you are going to use this fox to find…" starts Sleet about to say it just to make sure he was thinking the same thing Robotnik was thinking.

"Yes, if this is a kid and those resistance members were leading about like that. This kid must have been found and about to be taken to Sanctuary. We may be able to use this kid into helping us be led there, so we can finally get the rest of those kids those freedom fighters care so much about." says Robotnik looking very evil like at the fox in front of him.

"Oh that's brilliant sir. Only you could have thought up such a brilliant plan in such a short amount of time." says Sleet already starting to suck up once again.

"Can it Sleet. This is definitely something that needs my attention before I sleep." says Robotnik as he motions for the Swatbot to follow him towards his nearby computer panels.

"What are you going to do with the fox sir? Are you going to mind control him and send him out there to trick the freedom fighters sir?" asks Sleet just taking a quick guess on what Robotnik could be thinking now.

"If you would shut up for a moment, maybe I would explain it to you two idiots." says Robotnik as he starts to press a few buttons on the console in front of him. "You see, I'm not going to mess with this fox at all. I'm simply going to place a small little tracking device deep under his fur, embedded into his flesh, and send him on his way. Eventually, he will either lead us to Sanctuary, or to a Resistance base. Either way, when the Resistance finds a kid out and about, they are bound to either take him back with them or to Sanctuary. The fox will be carrying the tracking device the entire time, and be none the wiser." says Robotnik as he reaches into a slot in front of him and pulls out a very tiny computer chip that the machine spits out to him.

"He's going to put a chip on the fox's head? Why would he put it on the fox's head instead of having the fox eat the chip?" asks Dingo obviously confused by what he just heard from Robotnik.

"No you idiot! Not that kind of chip. He means a computer chip. They are little devices that make a computer work, remember!" yells Sleet angry at how stupid his partner was yet again. If it weren't for his usefulness in his abilities and strength, he would have been gone a long time ago.

"Oh, sorry about that." he says chuckling as he just tries to stay out of their business right now that he had his question answered.

"Anyway, as soon as I get this chip implanted on this fox's head, I'll have him sent out and released by a stealth pod into an area that is by old reports, heavily trafficked by Resistance members. Even if we are wrong about the area, they should eventually find him, and then we just have to sit back and watch the radar and have someone nearby to respond if needed." says Robotnik explaining his place a little better as he turns and starts to head over towards a nearby table that is usually used for robot repair.

"What is the Freedom Fighters discover the device sir? It would be useless and you would lose the kid as the decoy?' asks Sleet thinking up at least one good point for the moment.

"This chip is invisible to radar. Unless they have something that can pick it up, which is likely impossible, with how small it is, it will never be found, before it is too late." says Robotnik chuckling as he points to the table to have the Swatbot place Tails onto the table in front of him.

"Brilliant sir, they will never catch on and with how small that thing is, this is perfect." says Sleet grinning more as well, liking this place more and more. It was so simple, yet very deadly if done right.

"Yes, though we can't make it look too obvious, thus, why we have to let the fox take his time and lead us there. If we act too soon, we may blow our cover and they may get suspicious and search him. This chip isn't invisible, just small." says Robotnik as he does immediately start to get to work on Tails.

"Understood sir, but also, I did find this strange device in the fox's hand. I don't know what it is, but I figured you may want to look at it." says Sleet as he holds out his hand and shows the little storage device Tails had been carrying with him when he got here.

Robotnik didn't look right away, because he was being careful not to disturb the fox from his sedated state, while also trying not to implant the device too deep into his skin under the thick orangey fur. When the doctor does eventually look up, he does reach out and grab the device from Sleet.

"It looks like a computer storage device. I'll have this studied later. If the fox was carrying it, it most likely isn't anything important that I need to look at urgently anyway." says the doctor simply sitting it to the side for the time being now.

"Very well sir." says Sleet nodding as he takes a step back and allows Robotnik to finish with the implant, which didn't look like it would take too much longer.

Robotnik was quiet for the next few minutes as he concentrates and attaches the small device to Tails' head fur. It was very small, so that when the doctor pushes the fur back into place, it didn't look like he had even look like he had messed with Tails at all. All Tails may feel would be a small bump on his head, but since it was so small, he likely would just think it was a knock on his head he got while captured.

"There, now, as soon as you can, sit the fox into a stealth pod and have it drop him in the location I told you about. This is all we can really do for the moment, but if this works, this will be big." says Robotnik grinning as he wipes his hands and starts to walk once again looking to be finally wanting to leave.

"Yes sir. Dingo, get the fox, and let's be off now." says Sleet as he turns to leave now, so that they could head to the bay where the stealth pods were being stored.

Dingo does just what Sleet ordered of him and very easily picks Tails up and tosses him over his shoulders. He was just going to follow Sleet to the stealth pods, since he didn't remember where or what they were. The stealth pod was simply a long black pod that could move around the city quietly, without being detected by anyone, unless they saw it moving directly with their own eyes. There were only a few of them left, since a few of them had been lost in an old scheme that had failed before.

Robotnik watches as Sleet and Dingo leave with Tails and can't help but grin now. If this plan worked, he could finally get a hand up on the freedom fighters. This would not only give him a power boost of new recruits, but it would also stop a whole new generation of freedom fighters from messing with him. That would definitely hurt the current Resistance's moral, and bring him one more step closer to victory, which only makes him laugh louder as he leaves the command chamber and head towards his personal chambers downstairs deep in the base.

To Be Continued….


	4. A Message

A New World

Chapter 4: A Message

It was early the next morning, when Tails was finally beginning to regain consciousness. The moment his eyes open, he immediately takes a defensive position, thinking he was still in the hands of his captors. When he realizes he isn't being held by a robot, and isn't in a jail cell either, he does look around confused. Tails was sitting in another trash pile, right on the edge of the city this time. From where he was sitting, he could see some buildings, but at the same time, could also see the country side next to the city, despite how run down it looks.

Tails does look very confused when he notices that he isn't in the hands of anyone and pushes himself to his feet to begin wiping the dirt off of himself once again. It was obvious to him already that he was no longer captured, but to why they would let him go was strange to him for sure. Either way, this was a blessing in disguise most likely. Tails was free now and able to get away from this city now, without being chased by Swatbots it seemed.

"Whatever is going on here, I'm not about to wait around and find out. I'm getting out of here." says Tails as he starts to scramble through the garbage pile and gets down to his feet quickly.

"Wait young one. You must not run in fear. You must stay and listen to what I have to say." says a female voice from behind Tails suddenly.

Tails immediately flips around defensively when he hears someone talking behind him. The fox had already had some not too pleasant feelings with this city, and having someone suddenly appearing out of nowhere to talk to him, wasn't something he wanted to deal with now. When Tails turns around to look at who was talking to him, he didn't see anyone around him, no matter where he looked.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" asks Tails looking around still at the voice, which did sound slightly familiar to him for some reason.

"I'm up here young one. I'm sorry that I can't really show myself all the way, but it is important that you hear this now." she says to Tails.

Tails looks up when he hears the female voice tell him this, and up on the balcony above him, was someone with a large purple cloak covering them completely. With the way they were angled as well, Tails couldn't see the face of the person that was talking to him either.

"Well, what is it that you want to tell me? Also, why does your voice sound so familiar? I shouldn't recognize anyone from this world." says Tails making that point right away to this mysterious Mobian.

"My voice sounds familiar, because I was the one that talked to you before you came to this world young fox. I was the voice you heard coming from your portal when it opened on its own." she says being honest right away with Tails.

"So that was you I heard in my workshop, but how did you turn my portal generators without me allowing access to them?" asks Tails wanting to know that, since it had been on his mind for a little while now.

"Why magic of course. Just like in your universe, a lot of people in this and your universe are so used to technology, that magic is often forgotten about in the process. Magic can be used to make your portal work, even without the power it needs." she tells him sounding very casual about everything she is saying.

"Magic? That's how it was done? I would have never thought of magic being used to work the portals. However, that is likely why they eventually started to overpower and get ready to blow afterwards." says Tails scratching his chin slightly as he begins to try and put things into prospective now.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have done that, but it was a risk either way to bring you here. The prophecy of how to save this world, mentioned bringing someone from another world here to help, and when you were found, we didn't waste any time in getting you here." she says to him.

"Well, can you please explain then, why it is that you brought me here in the first place? What in the world is this prophecy you are talking about as well?" asks Tails crossing his arms wanting to know now, since being brought here, wasn't exactly his idea of an ideal day.

"In time young one, but, I can tell you what all this is about at least. I owe that much to you for bringing you here so suddenly and most likely making others worry about you in the process." she says nodding.

"Oh, and it's Tails by the way, and I'm not young. I am a strong fox and a member of the Freedom Fighters of my world. I'm not some defenseless little kid." says Tails wanting to make that point right away to her, since she was calling him young one over and over again.

"Very well Tails. There is a prophecy in this world about how, myself and my children will one day bring about the destruction of the evil tyrant Dr. Robotnik. In this prophecy, I am not allowed to interact with my children and I had to give them up at a young age, so that they could learn to grow up and be strong to fulfill the prophecy." she says beginning to explain things to Tails now.

"Yes, and how in the world do I fit into all this with you and your kids?" asks Tails right away.

"Well, my children are getting very close to being ready to take down Robotnik, but they still need more help. There are people in the prophecy that are said to go along with them and help them on their journey to victory. They have already found the first of those people, and in the prophecy, the second person mentioned, was said to be a fox of twin tails from a far away land." she says to Tails.

"And you think this fox was supposed to be me? Sure, it sounds just like me in a way, but how do you know there isn't another fox in your universe that is just like me? I don't even know anything about this planet Mobius." says Tails stating some obvious facts now.

"We have looked. You are the only fox that ever matched the prophecy, so we had to try and get you here, by any means necessary." she tells him.

"Well, I'm flattered that you want me here to help you guys out, but I don't know anyone in this universe. Also, I'm pretty sure taking people to other universes like this, is against zone jumping rules." says Tails remembering a few of the universe rules he has learned over time.

"If we suffer negative consequences, then that is a risk we have to take. Also, I know you don't know anyone, but if you are a member of the Freedom Fighters in your world, you will make friends quickly here. You just won't see most of them out in the open in our world. Most of the Resistance is hidden and to find them, you will have to make yourself known, or find my children." she tells Tails.

"Well, if you are wanting me to help out, I guess until I find a way home, I have no choice but to help." says Tails shrugging now seeing really no way out of this now.

"Good, then as I said, if you are going to want the full story on what is going on around here, I'm not the one to be asking. You are going to have to get in with the Resistance then. It's not going to be easy, but that's going to be your best bet of keeping yourself in tact with people that can help you. It would also be the best way to defend yourself as well, if you want to take down Dr. Robotnik here as well." she tells him being sorta brutally honest about things.

Tails didn't look all that happy about the fact he was going to be stuck here for awhile, but he had little choice. It was really either he was going to have to help or risk being captured in this world and never getting home at all. Since Tails wasn't a fan of being captured, he was going to have to do as this lady says.

"Alright then, I guess I have no choice. What is it that you want me to do, and how do I get a connection in with the Resistance in your world." says Tails looking up at her for answers once again.

"Well, the easiest way to get in with them will be to find my children. They are some of the highest members of the Resistance. If you are in with them, you will be in with the rest of the Resistance right away. Friends of theirs are friends of everyone." she tells him, since that was what she wanted in the first place.

"Alright, where to I find your children then? If I must help them to help myself in the long run, then I'll do it then." says Tails looking much more serious, but also a lot calmer now that he at least has something to go by now.

"Well, they aren't here in Robotropolis right now. Yes, they are often here in the city working with the Resistance, but they are on the road right now. The information is right now, they are in the next city of Bodan, getting ready for a secret concert of theirs." she tells him.

Tails does immediately look sorta caught off guard the moment he hears secret concert. He was expecting something like they were on some sort of a secret mission, not about to be playing in a band from how it sounds. This was definitely different than back home, however, many things in this universe seem different, yet close to the same.

"A secret concert? Why would a group that is so high up in the Freedom Fighters, that are supposed to be hidden, be doing something so bold as holding a concert that could easily be found out by the enemy?' asks Tails questioningly.

"It might seem bold, but it is what my children love to do when they can. They don't get many opportunities to relax and playing music is what helps them to relax. Go to Bodan and confront them about all that you have heard, they are bound to believe you." she says as the wind flutters around the two of them now.

"And what makes you so sure that your children will believe me? How will they know I'm part of this prophecy and that you told me about all this? The chances of them believing me, someone that just shows up in front of them at their concert, is telling the truth about all this?" he asks making some good points to her.

"Here, take this. If you have this little piece of paper with my initials on it, they will believe anything you have to say. My handwriting is unique, they will believe you." she says as she waves her hand out and a piece of paper slowly comes floating down towards Tails.

Tails quickly reaches up and grabs the paper and immediately opens it up. When he looks inside, all he sees are the letters QA written on the piece of paper. Tails turns and looks back up at the figure above him questioningly.

"QA?" he asks her curiously wanting to know what this was all about now.

"Don't worry about it. When you show them this, they will believe you. Don't worry about it ok." she tells Tails to try and make sure he understood, that he should trust her.

Tails looks at the note for a moment more before he looks up at her and gives a small nod as he folds it back up. This wasn't something Tails was one hundred percent sure about yet, but at the moment he had no choice. This lady seemed like she knew what she was talking about, and the Resistance could be a great help to him in the long run.

"Alright alright, I'll go to this city of Bodan and find your children. Can you at least tell me how to get there and what your kids look like?" asks Tails wanting to know that at least.

"I might not be able to give you a picture of them at the moment, but believe me, you will know them when you see them. As for where the city is, just follow the path out of the city behind you. It will eventually bring right to the city. When you get there, there is likely going to be a lot of fuss of my children holding the concert. All you have to do, is at some point before they leave, confront them and you will be in." she tells him and points in the direction of the city.

"Alright then, is there anything else I should know?" asks Tails as he turns away from her and looks at the path that she just pointed out to him now.

"Just follow the path and all your questions will eventually be answered." she says as she watches Tails turn around to look where she just pointed.

"What does that mean?" asks Tails as he turns around, but notices right away, that she was already gone.

Tails go rather wide eyed at this and immediately flies up towards the balcony she was just standing out and starts to look around when he lands up right where she was standing. The door that was behind her was also boarded shut from the outside, so she couldn't have gone that way. There didn't appear to be any way that she could have gotten away, but somehow, she got away.

"She left. I just hope whatever is going on around here will at least be explained once I find her children. It was still strange that she wouldn't show me her face as well." he says shaking his head a bit now.

Tails didn't have much choice now, as he soon flies back down to the ground and starts to walk in the direction she told him to walk in now. If he was going to make it around here, he was going to have to trust her. If this was a trap, he was going to be walking right into it, but for some reason, he didn't see it being a trap. This lady went to all this trouble of bringing him here away from his universe just so that she could get him, a fox she had never met before, to help her children defeat Dr. Robotnik in this world. She was either nuts, or she knew something that he didn't now.

Tails simply shakes his head and soon was walking down a dirt road leaving Robotropolis. Tails knew this wouldn't be the last time he was in this horrible city, but seeing as he had nothing else to do here now, he had to go out on his own now. There were people out there that needed him, but whoever they were, he was going to have to find them on his own for now.

Tails does see that the countryside outside the city, wasn't much better than being in the city. There was still some sign of nature around the area, but there were broken robot parts everywhere, muck and other trash just littering everywhere he was looking. This planet was already minding him of his childhood, when he was hiding out all the time. Things were just as bad around here, as they had been back then. The fact that there are still cities is strange to him, but he would get more answers later. If there were still cities of Mobians living around the planet, he was going to take advantage of this.

These kids of that lady had to be something special if they were some of the top dogs in the Resistance of this planet. If they were that important, this would be his chance. He had to get to that city as quick as possible and track them down before they leave. Trying to find someone that was going to be holding a concert shouldn't be all that difficult. If they were that popular, finding them shouldn't be a problem at all.

Tails was at least glad, that it didn't take him more than hour of walking, before he could see a small city coming into view. It wasn't anything impressive at all, many of the buildings looked still rather dirty, but it was nowhere as bad as back in Robotropolis in the area he was in at least. One of the main differences with this city, even from a distance, Tails could see other Mobians walking around the outskirts of the city.

Tails was very relieved to see other Mobians, instead of robots all the time. As he was approaching, many of the people walking the street did at least look moderately dressed and ok, but it was obvious that a lot of the people in town, didn't have a lot of money. Many people were just barely dressed and only looked moderately fed. People didn't appear to be too happy with their lives, and they were now just doing whatever it was they could do to stay alive and live on now.

Tails didn't really like seeing people in this condition, but this world was different than his own. He used to see people poor and upset all the time, but things were different at home now. People had homes and lived pretty happy lives back in the city. Here, people were just doing what they could to get by, while looking worried at all times about what may come to get them one day. With Dr. Robotnik out and about, it was no wonder they appeared to look this way.

Tails was about to walk deeper into the city, when he saw a large group of people, that all look excited and happy as they were running. This was definitely different than some of the people he saw just as he was entering the city, and he figured these were some people he had better get some information from. They looked like the people that might know how to find the ones he was looking for now.

Tails quickly runs and catches up to the crowd and starts to run alongside them to make sure he would be able to talk as they are running. They were getting sort of loud, so trying to speak over the excitement was rather difficult in a manner like this. Tails does eventually hear them dying down as they were soon coming to a stop in front of a wide building near the center of the city. This was Tails' chance to finally get some answers, before they started up again.

"Excuse me, can someone tell me what is going on here? Why is everyone running and looking so exited like this?" asks Tails to a nearby cat boy that was standing next to him.

"Hmm? You must be new in town to have not heard about this? It's the highlight of the city, anyone that wants to or can come is welcome to come." says the cat boy smiling as he and the others seemed to be waiting in line to get into the building they were standing in front of now.

"Um, yes I am new in town. Do you think you could give me a hint on what is going on here? Sorry, I just got into town, so I don't have a clue of what is going on here." says Tails being honest as he waits for a response from the cat boy.

"Oh, well that makes sense. We are all here for the concert kid." says the cat boy not thinking anything of calling Tails a kid, since the cat boy looked to be in his late teens, and Tails was only in his early teens.

Tails didn't look all that pleased about being called kid yet again, but he was going to have to get over that. If this was the place where that concert was being held, this was the right place. Tails was here now and able to get information out of a common Mobian citizen, he was going to at least want to hear more about this band. What he wanted to know most of all, what who in the world was in this band that would make everyone so happy to hear them. Also, he wanted to know why they were, according to the mysterious lady, such an importance to the freedom fighters of this universe.

"Well, could you at least tell me who the one is holding the concert then?" asks Tails, knowing he was likely going to get some looks for this question, but he wasn't worried about that. Tails wanted some information, and he was going to get that information.

Tails did get some looks by the cat boy and a few others when he asks this. They look at him for a moment, but then can honestly tell, he didn't know who it was that would be holding a concert now. They just figured Tails was from a part of Mobius, where he hasn't heard a concert before, so he honestly wouldn't know, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Why, the Sonic Underground silly fox. They are the biggest thing around. Everyone that can get a chance to hear them, wants to get a chance to hear them. Just follow us all inside, and you will get a chance to hear them as well." says the cat boy, who then turns around to just stand and wait in the line, which was moving rather fast.

Tails was immediately caught off guard when he heard that name. He couldn't believe it. There was no way that this could be who he was thinking of now. If it was, this would change everything, yet also opened many more questions about who in the world that lady was he was talking to, and what was going on here now.

"The Sonic Underground. This is going to be interesting." says Tails as he turns and gets in line with the rest of the crowd to get inside for the concert.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
